<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends Truth or Drink - Julie, Flynn (Willie and Carrie). by Mirage01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081589">Best Friends Truth or Drink - Julie, Flynn (Willie and Carrie).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage01/pseuds/Mirage01'>Mirage01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned: Reggie/Luke/Alex, Trigger warnings just in case, there will be cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage01/pseuds/Mirage01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn, Julie, Carrie and Willie all take part of Carrie's Youtube Channel Truth or Drink.  Chaos ensures...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson Friendship, Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends Truth or Drink - Julie, Flynn (Willie and Carrie).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat at a small wooden table, Flynn Johnson and but ONE of her best friends Julie Molina in front of a plain white wall.  On the table was an assortment of liquor bottles and two shot glasses.</p><p>They had literally been friends since forever.  Julie being Flynn’s Louise to her Thelma.  Her Betty to Flynn’s Veronica.  Her Rachel to Flynn’s Monica.  And yeah Flynn was so Monica in this relationship. </p><p>And being that they were best friends since forever, Flynn knew that there were certain things she could get away with that not too many other people could. </p><p>Actually Willie could get away with this.  Being that he was the original unofficial Molina that gave him certain privileges.  So yeah he would get away with this unscathed.  And possibly Carrie.  But Flynn wasn’t too sure anyone else would. Not even the love of Julie’s life would get away with this, and considering how scared he was of her when she got angry, he didn’t even have the balls to try it.</p><p>Because despite Julie’s choice of vocation, Julie was one of those celebrities that tended to shy away from the public eye.  Which Flynn found amusing but if Julie could she would avoid any and all forms of interviews due to the fact that people were really fucking nosy.  And relentless.  And at times really fucking rude.</p><p>The last interview Julie had given had one interviewer picking up the pieces of her shattered career once Julie’s manager – Caleb Covington, who also happened to be Flynn’s manager – got through with her.</p><p>The interviewer herself had been a bitch and for some reason wanted to focus more on Julie’s love life than the fact that Julie had not only just won a Grammy for the Record of the Year but also an Emmy for her role in the new Netflix drama Addictions in the same year.</p><p> Massive accomplishments for someone who hadn’t even reached her mid-twenties yet but instead she was asked about her co-star Aubrey Joseph and his confession that Julie was his celebrity crush and that he really REALLY enjoyed their love scenes and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was with Luke Patterson he would definitely shoot his shot with her.</p><p> And it wasn’t what she asked but it was the way she asked it.  Insinuating that the two had a massive amount of chemistry and how did Julie’s long-time boyfriend feel about that scene.</p><p> When Julie redirected the interview back to what it was supposed to be about the woman had been like a dog with a bone.  Did Julie like in fact like those intimate scenes with Aubrey – because it sure looked like she did, what did Luke say about those scenes, would she leave Luke for Aubrey?</p><p> Julie to her credit stayed calm but the stupid woman either thought she could do whatever the fuck she wanted and her studio execs would back her up or she thought that her celebrity status was higher than that of Julies.</p><p> Either way, once it was obvious that she wanted more gossip than facts, the interview had been quickly shut down not only by Julie’s people but by the studio producers as well.  Shit, they knew the consequences of pissing off Caleb Covington, even if the woman didn’t. </p><p> But the woman had decided she was the injured party in the whole thing and went on a long twitter rant about Julie being a typical ‘precious’ celebrity who really needed to pick a different line of work if she didn’t want her life picked apart.</p><p> The thing was it wasn’t like that Julie disliked speaking about her love life.  It was how the woman went about trying to get her answers and the blatant disrespect.  She should’ve gotten a clue.</p><p> But that woman soon found out that a pissed off Caleb Covington was a hella scary Caleb Covington.  His reach within the industry was legendary and he made sure that the once well-known E-News reporter, could never work within the entertainment industry again.</p><p> Flynn sure did love the viciousness that was Caleb Covington.  It was amusing to see the destruction once he got through with idiotic people of this world.</p><p> Flynn also knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that it was their OTHER best friend’s – Carrie Wilson – show Julie would’ve straight up told her to go to hell.</p><p> Besides the questions went both ways.  Flynn was more than sure a few of her secrets was going to be revealed today. </p><p> So here they were, at Carrie’s studio with her small team of make-up artists, producers and techs, ready to play a game that had been trending on all forms of social media for the past year or so.</p><p> The Adult Version of Truth or Drink.  And knowing Flynn and her friends, things were about to get interesting.</p><p> “Tell me how you convinced me into doing this again.” Julie asked, giving Flynn a narrow eyed glare.</p><p> “Meh, you asked me what I wanted for my birthday and this was it.” Flynn smiled at her friend prettily, fluttering her lashes at her.</p><p>“She’s right Jules.” Carrie interrupted, as she directed people to where she wanted them.  “I was there.”</p><p>“No one was asking you Care.” Julie muttered, her glare going to where Carrie was standing off camera with a teasing grin on her face.                      </p><p>Carrie gave her a wide smile as Flynn laughed at her, both of them enjoying the grumpy expression on their friend’s face.</p><p> “So do you know the rules of the game?” Carrie asked them, smirking as she raised her brows at the almost sullen glare Julie sent her way.</p><p> “We each ask a question and the other has to either answer or pass.  If we answer the question we get to go on, but if we pass, we take a shot.  However if we do that, we CANNOT pass the next question that’s asked to us.” Flynn announced with a flourish causing Julie to roll her eyes at her and the others behind the camera to chuckle.</p><p> “Introduce yourselves.” Carrie invited from off screen.</p><p> Flynn smirked at the camera, winking.</p><p> “I am Flynn Johnson, hip hop artist; fashion icon and star of the CBS show Regrets.” She grinned as she swung her braids off her shoulder.</p><p> Julie flashed a grin at the camera.</p><p> “And I’m Julie, her best friend.” She introduced herself pointing at Flynn.</p><p> “JULIE!” both Flynn and Carrie reprimanded causing her to roll her eyes at the camera.</p><p> “Fine, fine, Julie Molina –“Julie sighed, waving her hand.</p><p> “Grammy AWARD WINNING Julie Molina.” Flynn emphasised pointing to the camera.</p><p> “ – Emmy Award Winning Julie Molina.” Carrie said from off screen.</p><p> “And didn’t you get nominated for a Tony award?” a male voice from off screen asked, causing Julie to turn narrowed eyes to the left of the screen.</p><p> “Not you speaking, William.” Julie snarked, pointing to their best male friend who had made sure she came today by carrying her into the building over one beefy shoulder.  It was a hilarious sight to see and one Flynn kinda wished they got on film. </p><p> Especially when he placed Julie on her feet and quickly darted behind Flynn who was a well over a foot shorter than he was for protection.</p><p> “Okay, moving on.” Julie muttered, folding her arms across her chest and scowling causing both Carrie and Flynn to laugh and their friend’s irritation.</p><p> “Should we take a celebratory shot?” Flynn asked grinning as she poured the tequila into the two shot glasses.</p><p> “Yeah, why not.” Julie sighed.</p><p> “Okay so you both know how this works right?” Carrie asked as her two friends took their shot.</p><p> “Wait how about we change this up a little?” Flynn asked interrupting Carrie who scowled immediately not trusting the look on Flynn’s face.  “Who here votes that Carrie joins us on this session?”</p><p> “Flynn.  Johnson!” Carrie said through gritted teeth but was over ridden by a chorus of voices, all expressing their agreement.</p><p> Carrie spun aiming her glare at a few of her staff who automatically stopped clapping and avoided her gaze.</p><p> “Well, I agree.” Julie cheered drawing Carrie’s dark look from her staff to her.</p><p> “Well I don’t!” Carrie snapped in a tone that would have a lesser man wincing.  It in fact had most members of her team shifting nervously.</p><p> It only had her two best friends grinning from ear to ear at her discomfort.</p><p> “It’s best friend’s edition.” Julie said smugly to a scowling Carrie. </p><p> “And it not best friend’s edition without you girl.” Flynn agreed, holding up her hand and clicking her fingers to the props guy, who appeared with a chair and an extra shot glass from nowhere.  He avoided all eye contact with Carrie as he hurried away, darting behind a laughing Willie.</p><p> There was laughter and handclaps as Carrie reluctantly took her seat, her face a mixture of pleasure and irritation.  Pleasure probably because it was a long road getting back into a friendship with the two girls she use to bully relentlessly back in high school and irritation because this was more than likely not part of her plan.</p><p> Carrie never did like it when things didn’t go according to plan.</p><p> “Okay!” Flynn clapped her.  “Flynn Johnson – hip hop artist, fashion icon and actor –“she pointed to herself.  “Julie Molina – Grammy and Emmy award winning artist –“ she pointed at Julie “ - and Carrie Wilson, lead singer of grammy award-winning group, Dirty Candy as well as host of one of the most viewed shows on YouTube.” She pointed at a scowling Carrie.  “Let’s do this!”</p><p> “Tell us how you all met!” Trenton, Carrie’s producer asked causing Carrie to narrow her eyes at the unseen man who suddenly looked scared for his life.</p><p> Julie flicked her in the arm.</p><p> “No intimidating your staff.” Julie instructed chuckling as Carrie huffed in annoyance.  “We all have known each other since forever.” Julie said to the camera.</p><p> “Besties then one of us went off the rails –“Flynn stated, as she held up one hand and pointed to Carrie with the other from behind that hand.  “– got over ourselves and became besties again.”</p><p> Carrie pushed Flynn playfully.</p><p> “What made someone go off the rails?” the question was asked causing both Flynn and Julie to go quiet, both of them looking at Carrie.</p><p> “Idiocy.” Carrie said firmly staring at the camera.  “Listening to people who said they had my best interests at heart but in reality they didn’t.” she shook her head.</p><p> “But we all got over ourselves and re-established the connection from before.” Flynn interjected. </p><p> “Only this time we refuse to let others dictate our relationship.” Julie put in, smiling at Carrie.</p><p> “Okay, enough seriousness!” Flynn declared.  “Let’s do this!”</p><p> Flynn eagerly picked up the first card.</p><p> “Okay ladies,” Flynn quickly scrolled the card.  “Easy question.  Who was your first crush and would you hook up with them today if you could?” Flynn asked as she placed the card face down on the table.  “Carrie?”</p><p> The slow smile that crossed Carrie’s face had Flynn narrowing her eyes at her.</p><p> “First crush was Flynn’s oldest brother Josiah and would I hook up with him today?” she paused, tapping her chin with one bright red nail.  “If Nick wasn’t in the picture?”</p><p> “Ewwww, I don’t wanna hear this!” Flynn complained, slapping her hands over her ears.  “Na, na, na, na, na!” she sang loudly, shaking her head and causing both her friends to laugh at her antics.</p><p> Carrie turned to Julie, raising her brows.</p><p> “Jules.” Carrie asked smirking and Julie grinned holding her fist up to Carrie who tapped it with hers.</p><p> “Totally.” Julie agreed as both women started laughing.</p><p> “Totally.” Carrie affirmed.</p><p> “You both are disgusting.” Flynn told them, pouring herself a shot and drinking it quickly ignoring her friend’s laughter at her expense.</p><p> “Miss Johnson?” Carrie asked, leaning back in her chair as she gave Flynn the side eye.</p><p> Flynn rolled her eyes as all three women glanced at each other.</p><p> “One –“Julie held up a finger as she counted them off.  “Two, three –“</p><p> “Nick.” All three girls chorused, laughing.</p><p> “Nick who?” Trenton asked the question everyone would be wondering.</p><p> “My Nick.” Carrie laughed, seemingly not at all put out by the fact that her best friend use to crush on her boyfriend.</p><p> “To be fair we all had a crush on Nick.” Julie commented as both her friends nodded.</p><p> “Wait, I’m confused –“Trenton voiced up.  “Explain.” He paused grimacing at the look Carrie shot him.  “Please?”</p><p> Julie flicked her friend again.</p><p> “I would just like to say I had a crush on Nick BEFORE Miss Beauty Queen here –“ Flynn told them, waving at Carrie who rolled her eyes at her.  “We were like eight, and he gave me his jacket on a cold day.” She shrugged.  “He was sweet, and I grew up with four older brothers that even though they will cut a fool should they mess with me they were more likely to pull my hair than be nice to me.  So I had a small tiny crush on him.  And then we all started hanging out and he became yet another brother I can’t get rid of.” She sighed dramatically causing her two friends to shake their heads at her.  “So to answer the rest of the question, no I wouldn’t hook up with him today because incest is gross and illegal.”</p><p> “What about you Julie?” Trenton ventured.</p><p> Julie started laughing.</p><p> “My first crush was on a drummer in a band that I use to be in, back in high school.”</p><p> All girls started grinning.</p><p> “He’s seriously cute though.” Flynn spoke up.</p><p> “And definitely sweet.” Carrie told them.  “Totally your jam.”</p><p> “What happened?”</p><p> “He was also definitely seriously gay.” Julie laughed.  “So like the Nick and Flynn situation, we became family instead.”</p><p> “And she introduced him to his current boyfriend.”</p><p> “Willie!” all three girls cried, pointing to their friend off screen, who had a big grin on his face.</p><p> “Wait so your first crush was Alex Mercer?” Trenton asked, laughingly.  “From Sunset Curve with Reggie Peters and Luke Patterson?”</p><p> “Yep.” Julie said popping the ‘p’, eyes narrowing dangerously at Trenton when he opened his mouth to continue that line of questioning.</p><p> Grimacing at the warning look from not only his boss but from Julie Molina, Trenton remained quiet.</p><p> “Chicken.” Willie whispered laughing at the pouting look Trenton sent his way.</p><p> “Carrie’s frickin scary.” He muttered to the taller man.  “Add Julie Molina in on it –“he shook his head.  “Nah – so not that crazy.”</p><p> “Okay.  Individual question.” Julie announced turning mischievous brown eyes onto Flynn.  “Miss Flynn Johnson.  Have you ever sent nudes and if so to whom?” Julie smirked.</p><p> “I’m not answering that, my daddy could be watching.” Flynn said primly as she took a shot, kicking Julie under the table as she continued to laugh at her.</p><p> “So that’s a yes.” Carrie said smugly.</p><p> “Sounds like a definite yes to me.” Julie agreed. </p><p> “We could use a process of elimination to figure out who it was.” Carrie murmured to Julie, staring at Flynn.</p><p> “We so should.” Julie agreed.</p><p> “Hell, no –“Both Julie and Carrie ignored her, eyeing each other speculatively.</p><p> “Can’t be Andre because you know – boy was an idiot –“Julie murmured, studying Flynn through narrowed eyes.</p><p> Andre was a fellow hip hop artist that Flynn had hooked up with a couple of times but got a bit too clingy for Flynn’s liking.  So she had parted ways with him, with a little ‘help’ from Caleb.</p><p> “And Terrence was just – no.  Wasn’t Terrence –“Carrie shook her head.</p><p> Terrence was an actor who for some odd reason thought that by sleeping with Flynn it would give him an in in the industry.  Yeah that boy was so delusional.</p><p> “Then it has to be –“both Julie and Carrie stared at each other grinning.</p><p> “Re –“they began together only for Flynn to cut them off loudly.</p><p> “Okay! Moving on!” Flynn snapped at both her friends, absolutely HATING them both at this very moment.</p><p> Who’s fucking idea was this again, she thought moodily.</p><p> Reaching out she snapped up a card glaring at Carrie who continued laughing at her.</p><p> “Fine you heifers.  Carrie, biggest regret from high school?” Flynn smirked reading the sentence out loud.</p><p>Carrie paused, brown eyes staring into hers contemplating. Flynn’s eyes narrowed as she easily read her friend’s face.</p><p> “Care –“she started.</p><p> “I know.” Carrie interrupted quietly.  “But might as well get this out there, right?” she licked her lips, uncharacteristically nervous.  “The biggest regret I have from high school was the period of time when we weren’t friends.” She began slowly.</p><p> “Care –“Flynn began again.  This wasn’t where Flynn intended this to go!  She thought Carrie would talk about the time her and Nick hooked up in the Principal Lessa’s office on a dare and got caught.  Not this!</p><p> Carrie reached over to grab Flynn’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.</p><p>“We had been friends since that very first day we met in elementary.  The three of us.  The Three Musketeers your dad used to call us Jules.” Carrie reminisced, smiling.</p><p>“So what happened?” Trenton asked softly, probably taking his own life in his hands with that question but knowing if it were anyone else, his boss would ask the same question.</p><p>All three women fell silent, Julie and Flynn staring at Carrie.  This was her story to tell.  Not theirs</p><p>“My father happened.” Carrie replied, eyes dropping to the table.  She licked her lips, wondering if she really wanted to reopen this can of worms.  That part of her life had been closed.  Her, Flynn and Julie had all gotten their closure and their relationship from the fall out had only strengthened. </p><p> But this, this was something that Carrie felt the need to share.</p><p> “My father had extremely high expectations.  Expectations that my brother and I had to meet.” Carrie shrugged.  “Bobby got out early.  He was smart.  Knew how toxic my dad was and left home early.  Me – I was daddy’s girl, you know.” She gave a wan smile.  “There was nothing my dad could not do and everything he said was gold.” Carrie took a deep breath.  “So when he started comparing me to Julie and Flynn I was torn.  Julie who was so talented, Julie who had the voice of an angel.  Julie who could literally play any musical instrument she picked up.  And no matter when I did, I always fell short.  And then there was Flynn who at the age of 16 had her own fashion line that stars like Cardi and Bey were wearing.  Who people said was our generation’s Lauryn Hill.  Both so talented.  Both so driven.  Both so well liked.   I allowed my dad’s bitterness and jealousy to come between me and the people who actually loved me.”</p><p> “But what her sperm donor didn’t see –“Flynn interrupted. “– was someone just as talented, and driven and amazing as anyone else if not more.”</p><p> Julie leaned forward grasping one of Carrie’s hands while Flynn grabbed the other.</p><p> “You were the one that made Dirty Candy what it is today.” Julie said softly.  “The most popular girl group since Destiny’s Child.  You were the one who literally pulled your family from the brink of bankruptcy; you were the one who actually won a Grammy, not him.”</p><p> Carrie swallowed determined not to cry.</p><p> “And you were also the one who took that first step into reconciling this relationship –“Flynn began.</p><p> “Well I was the one who broke it up too.” Carrie sniffed.</p><p> “Shut it!” Flynn snapped holding up a finger.  “I am speaking.” Carrie’s lips twitched.  “ – but you made that first move.  Not us.”</p><p> “And here we are.” Julie told her grinning.</p><p> “The Three Musketeers at it again!” Flynn preened under the laughter of her two best friends.</p><p> “You know there were actually FOUR musketeers?” Willie offered up, ever the instigator.</p><p> “Yeah which is why you’re D’Artagnan.” Flynn shot back.  “The interloper.”</p><p> Willie blew Flynn a kiss who shot him the finger.</p><p> “Okay so when I asked that question I didn’t know you were going there!” Flynn complained.</p><p> “What did you expect her to say?” Julie laughed.</p><p> “Oh about the time her and Nick hooked up in –“</p><p> “Principal Lessa’s office!” Julie laughed, remembering.</p><p> “Oh please.  I wasn’t the first and you know it Flynn Johnson!” Carrie protested. </p><p> “Hey don’t out me!  This wasn’t my question!” Flynn pouted.  “And we didn’t get caught, unlike Ken and Barbie here.”</p><p> “Only because Julie set off a fire alarm on the other side of the school.” Willie laughed.</p><p> “Hey!” Julie protested.  “Did you HAVE to tell the whole of YouTube about my delinquency?”</p><p> “Eh, we can edit it out later.” Carrie waved, grinning.</p><p> All four friends – Willie included – continued to laugh, glad that the heaviness from before had dissipated somewhat.</p><p> “What about you Flynnie.  Biggest regret in high school?” Carrie asked the smaller girl.</p><p> Flynn made a face.</p><p> “Two words. Brad Walters.”</p><p> Julie and Carrie groaned.</p><p> “Now he was an idiot.” Carrie muttered, throwing up her hands.  “Why in the hell did you even go out with him?”</p><p> “He was hot!” Flynn protested.  “Until suddenly he wasn’t.”</p><p> “What happened with Brad Walters?” Trenton asked.</p><p>“Yeah Julie, what happened with Brad Walters?” Flynn asked her friend teasingly.</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“That was not me!  That was Willie!” she accused pointing to Willie who gave them an innocent shrug.</p><p>“But whose idea was it?”</p><p>“Reggie’s!”</p><p>“But who was the bait?” Willie asked.</p><p>Julie pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Me.” she mumbled.</p><p>“Okay, hold up.” Carrie held up a finger as she stood and walked off camera to grab a surprised Willie by the scruff of his shirt.</p><p>“Hey!  Jules!  Carrie’s picking on me!” The six foot one agent complained as the small woman dragged him to the table and forced him into the seat she had just vacated.</p><p>Julie just smirked ignoring the pout Willie sent her way.</p><p>“This is the most chaotic Truth or Drink we have ever done.” They heard someone mutter causing those around them to laugh.</p><p>“Let Willie tell the tale.” Carrie said as someone bought yet another chair to the table.</p><p>“Willie Covington, everyone.” Flynn introduced.  “Heir to the Covington empire –“</p><p>“Talent agent to all the hottest stars.” Carrie interjected.</p><p>“Boyfriend to one Alex Mercer.” Julie inferred.</p><p>“And Julie Molina’s very best friend.” He teased Flynn who took a swipe at him.  It was a common argument between the two.  Who was Julie’s BEST best friend.  In truth it was the both of them, but they like ragging each other about it. </p><p>“I knew her first!” Flynn snapped.</p><p>“By one whole minute.” Willie teased.</p><p>“Still knew her first!” Flynn argued poking her tongue out at Willie.</p><p>“Brad Walters people!” Trenton told them, slightly frustrated at how distracted they got when they were all teasing one another.</p><p>“Brad Walters was someone from high school who Flynn dated briefly.” Willie began the story.</p><p>“Very briefly.” Flynn interrupted. </p><p>“Who thought he was the shit.” Carrie offered up.</p><p>“He was A shit but wasn’t THE shit.” Willie told them.  “He pursued Flynn pretty hard –“</p><p>“And when Flynn finally went out with him –“Julie carried on the story.</p><p>“He went all freaky controlling and possessive.” Flynn finished.</p><p>“Like he thought he had the right to tell her what she could say or do.” Julie muttered.</p><p>Willie laughed.</p><p>“Like anyone but Flynn’s daddy can tell her what to do.” he chuckled, winking at the smirking woman.</p><p>“We were at one of Sunset Curve’s gigs –“</p><p>“And because Brad was working he TOLD Flynn she couldn’t attend without him.  Like actually said you’re not going to that concert without me so stay home.” Julie sneered.</p><p>“And I said fuck that.  Fuck you, I’m going to support my friends.”</p><p>“Someone had posted a clip of me and Flynn dancing –“</p><p>“And suddenly boy shows up and grabs me like he owns me!” Flynn snapped, throwing her hands up.  “Like he literally laid his hands on me!”</p><p>“Heated argument ensures and then the man has the audacity to push Flynn and she goes flying into a table and breaks her arm.”</p><p>“Willie gets involved –“Julie pointed at the smirking man.  “And almost breaks HIM.”</p><p>“And Brad gets banned for life from any and all of my father’s establishments.” Willie said smugly.</p><p>“Brad tries to reconcile at school –“Flynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>“To which Flynn tells him to go fuck himself –“Julie cheered. “And then the boy starts trying to spread some pretty spectacular rumours –“</p><p>“To which I didn’t really care –“</p><p>“But we did!” Julie insisted.  “Especially when some people starting believing the shit he was spewing.”</p><p>“Flynn, even I cared and I wasn’t friends with you at that time.” Carrie told her.</p><p>“And so enter Reggie Peters who is an actual mastermind –“</p><p>“And Flynn’s current Boo.” Willie smirked, again dodging a swipe from their smaller friend.</p><p>“And he came up with this spectacular plan –“Julie grinned.</p><p>“By using Julie as bait –“</p><p>“Willing bait.” Julie pointed out, holding up a finger.</p><p>“Can I ask how you were bait?” Trenton interrupted the story telling friends.  It was getting a bit dizzying, listening to each of them tell the story one sentence at a time.</p><p>“By messaging him and asking him if the rumours he was spreading were true.  That he liked that freaky shit and if he did, did he maybe want to do it with me.” Julie wiggled her brows causing all her friends to laugh.</p><p>“Wasn’t that about the time you and Luke started dating?” Trenton asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but the thing about narcissists is that they believe what they want to believe.  And me wanting him is what he wanted to believe.”</p><p>“And so Jules invites him to a hotel room –“Flynn laughed pointing at the Latina.</p><p>“Owned by Willie’s dad.”</p><p>“And instead of finding a half-naked Jules –“</p><p>“He finds Willie and some ‘friends’ instead.”</p><p>“And we will leave it there.” Flynn said firmly, as all four friends shared a secret smile.</p><p>Everyone in the room – bar the four – took a deep breath as they tried to wrap their head around what they had just been told.  And was all very confusing and entertaining at the same time.</p><p>“Jules?  Biggest regret?” Carrie asked.</p><p>“Getting caught punching Brad Walters in the face.” Julie laughed.  “First and only time I got suspended - and grounded.  Mainly for getting caught.” She continued laughing.  “Papi said next time mija, DON’T. GET. CAUGHT! Or you will deal you’re your tia yourself.” All four friends starting laughing knowing that Ray would’ve indeed said that.  “Almost missed a showcase because of it.  But it was very, very satisfying.”</p><p>“Man, I missed ALL the fun back then!” Carrie pouted.  “I was too busy being a bitch to you two, when I could’ve been a bitch to Brad!”</p><p>“If I remember correctly you WERE a bitch to Brad.” Flynn laughed.  “Nick’s 17<sup>th</sup>?”</p><p>Carrie confused frown eased as she remembered her boyfriend’s 17<sup>th</sup> birthday bash.</p><p>“That’s right!” she drawled happily.  “I did a Julie and slapped the smug grin off his face when he tried hitting on me at my boyfriend’s birthday party in my boyfriend’s house.” She threw up her hands.  “What an idiot!  AND I broke a nail because of it.” She finished in a pout.</p><p>“Why did you punch Brad Walters Julie?” Trenton threw out.</p><p>“Oh because he called me a slut.  And said sluts stick together.  And said he had ‘something’ that would keep me and my mouth occupied while my boyfriend is off fucking his friends.” Julie shrugged.  “Suddenly my fist really wanted to know what his face would feel like at a certain velocity.  My fist found it liked that velocity very, very much.”</p><p>“You should’ve seen him crumble.” Willie crowed, holding up both his hands in victory.  “Lunch time.  Full cafeteria.  He confronts Jules like he was expecting her to say sorry for what we did to him.”</p><p>“There was no way on God’s green earth was I going to apologise to that boy.”</p><p>“And so he goes in on her, forgetting where he was and Jules Mike Tyson’s him.  Full out punches him.  He was like 5’11 and Jules was barely 5’3?  And then –“ he started whistling as he mimed something dropping before throwing his hands open and making an explosion sound.  “I was so proud.” He wiped an imaginary tear causing Julie to shake her head at him.  “I taught her that.” he tells the camera smirking proudly.</p><p>“Well since we have a new person at the table –“Trenton began.  “– biggest regret Willie from high school.”</p><p>Willie frowned slightly as he tapped his index finger against his lips.</p><p>“I’m not really a regrets type of person.  More of a ‘this is a learning curve’ type of person.” catching the slow smile that crossed Julie’s face he pointed at her.  “Molina.” He warned.</p><p>“Whaaaaatttt?” she asked innocently.</p><p>Carrie and Flynn’s faces got excited as they looked from Willie to Julie.</p><p>“Ooooh tell us, tell us, tell us!” Flynn demanded.</p><p>“JuuuuLeeeeeeee.” Willie announced firmly causing the woman in question to hold her hands up in surrender, laughing.</p><p>“I didn’t say or do anything!” she paused winking at Carrie’s and Flynn’s disappointed faces.  “But I will so tell you both tonight over that wine you promised Care.” She whispered loudly.</p><p>Willie poked Julie in the arm, pouting as she laughed at him.</p><p>“Tattoos!” Carrie read.  “How many tattoos do you have?  What are they and what is your favourite?”</p><p> “I have two.” Flynn offered up first.  “One –“she pointed to a pair of angel wings with a halo hovering above the middle and cursive script placed on her right wrist.  “– Julie’s mom’s name that all her ‘kids’” she air quoted. “- got about a year after she passed away.” She rubbed her wrist, a warm smile crossing her face as she stared at the writing.  “– she was the mom that I never had.” She paused looking at Willie who was smiling at her.  “– that we all never had.  When asked she would tell people that she gave birth to two kids, but the Lord blessed her with so much more.” Shaking off her mood she stood lifting the bottom of her shirt to reveal her very toned stomach.  High on her rib cage was a set of musical notes – the first lines of Julie’s break out song ‘Wake Up’ co-written by both Julie and her mom.  Entwined within those lines was a skateboard, representing Willie, a necklace with a lock and key representing Flynn.  A bass guitar was propped up against one of the notes, a leather jacket hanging off the top representing Reggie.  A drum and drum sticks representing Alex and a guitar with a beanie hanging through the bottom loop of one of the notes representing Luke.  She had later added a pair of sunglasses from one of Dirty Candy’s routines to represent Carrie.</p><p>“This is just something that represents the ‘clan’ as Reggie calls us.” She murmured, turning to one side so the camera could see the tattoo clearly.  “I don’t really have a favourite as both mean a hell of a lot to me.”</p><p>Carrie smiled as she lifted the sleeve of the shirt she wore and there on the inner part of her elbow was the same angel winged tattoo that was on Flynn’s.</p><p>“One and only.” Carrie said softly.</p><p>Willie grinned as he pulled the collar of his shirt to one side displaying the angel winged tattoo on his right chest.</p><p>“For Mama Rose.” He told them.  “But I have like ten other tattoos.  Only two others though mean almost as much to me as Mama Rose’s one does.” He held up his left hand and a tribal ring surrounded his thumb.  “Matches the one Alex has and –“he turned lifting the back of his shirt displaying his back.  In elaborate handwriting it had: Julie, the heart.  Flynn the Courage and Willie the Soul on his left shoulder blade causing Flynn to smile at him. She remembered when he first got it at the age of 18 and how it had literally floored both her and Julie.</p><p> Lowering his shirt he shrugged.  “Family.” Was all he said and all three women at the table smiled at him.</p><p>“Julie?” Trenton asked.</p><p>Blinking she held up her left wrist where her mom’s tattoo was inked into her skin.</p><p>“Mom’s tattoo.” She smiled.  She held up her fingers of her left hand on the side and the words heart was inked onto her ring finger, soul was inked onto her middle finger and courage onto her pointer finger in the same script as what was Willie’s body. “You know just because.”  She then lifted up her shift as well and lowered her pants a little and on her hipbone was the same tattoo that Flynn had on her rib cage.  “And because I’m not that original.” She laughed.</p><p>Reaching forward Willie grabbed to top card and started chuckling.</p><p>“Who at this table from most likely to the least likely would get arrested and for what?”</p><p>“Flynn –“both Carrie and Julie said together laughing at the outraged look on her face.  “–for assault because she’d smack someone for saying something idiotic.” Carrie finished.</p><p>“Then I would say Willie because he tends to ride his stupid skateboard where he’s not supposed to –“Flynn complained shaking her head at him.</p><p>“Then Carrie because well Carrie’s a little bit like Flynn who doesn’t suffer fools lightly but has a tiny bit more self-control than she has –“Willie interrupted.</p><p>“And finally Julie, because she can literally charm her way out of everything and anything.” Flynn rolled her eyes at a grinning Julie who shrugged.</p><p>“Even though at times she’s the reason why we nearly got arrested.” Willie outted her.</p><p>Julie made a face at Willie.</p><p>“That was once!  ONCE!” she told him, pointing at him.  “Annnnnd if I remember correctly Covington it was because you wanted to do some weird ‘Willie’ romantic gesture for Alex and I had to distract the security guards from finding you.” She leaned over to poke him in the shoulder. “You’re welcome by the way.” She sneered.</p><p>Willie just laughed at her.</p><p>“Exes –“ Flynn read.  “– do you still get on with them and if so then why are they exes.”  Flynn made a face.  “Nope all my exes are idiots, which is why they are exes.” She rolled her eyes at her friend’s laughter.</p><p>“It’s only ever been Nick for me.” Carrie told them, ignoring the ‘awwwwwww’ that came out of her friends mouths.  “We broke up for a season and then got back together so yeah.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Well I can’t talk because it’s only been just Luke for me.” Julie laughed, winking at Carrie as she held out her fist to Julie who tapped it with hers.</p><p>Willie shrugged.</p><p>“There were a couple of people before Alex for me, in my ‘experimental’ days –“ he air quoted. “- but soon found Alex was my one and only.”</p><p>Flynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>“High school sweethearts.” She sneered jokingly.  “So 1990s.”</p><p>“Well, you would’ve had a high school sweetheart too, if you and Reggie would’ve woken up to the chemistry between the two of you.” Willie teased, dodging her swipe yet again.</p><p>“Flynn Johnson keep your hands to yourself!” Carrie reprimanded, laughing when all she received was the finger from her smaller friend.</p><p>“So you and Reggie liked each other in high school?” Trenton asked hoping that if he slipped it in there he’d get an answer.</p><p>“No –“ Flynn began.</p><p>“Yes!” her three friends corrected, laughing at the glare she sent all three of them.</p><p>“But Miss I-Make-My-Own-Path here didn’t want to be like the rest of us and date someone from the group –“Julie told them.</p><p>“So she started dating losers.” Willie finished.</p><p>“Example A, Brad Walters.” Carrie said, holding up a finger.</p><p>“Reg was in a relationship with Kayla at the time.” Flynn pointed out, pouting that her friends were picking on her yet again.</p><p>“Only because he didn’t think you were interested.” Julie corrected.</p><p>“Which you totally were.” Carrie said.  “Even I could see that.”</p><p>“To be fair –“Julie interrupted.  “- only me, you and Willie could probably tell.”</p><p>Carrie paused, nodding.</p><p>“True.” She told them.</p><p>“But Reg was totally into you since day one.” Julie told her as Flynn lifted her shoulders in defeat.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Flynn muttered.</p><p>“And you, Miss Johnson, were totally into him.” Willie nudged her.</p><p>“I know, I know!” Flynn threw her hands up.  “But I didn’t know if what I felt was real or because everyone in our group was hooking up.  I didn’t want to do him like that if it wasn’t real.  And then when I realised it was real –“</p><p>“He was dating Kaylah.” Carrie finished.</p><p>Willie reached out to pull her into a side hug.</p><p>“But you both got your shit together and now you two are like one of the darlings of the entertainment world.” He told her.</p><p>Flynn’s lips quirked into a smile.</p><p>“Yeah we are just as pathetic as Carrie and Nick and Julie and Luke.”</p><p>Both her friends shrugged in acceptance.</p><p>“So can I ask you all a question that is not on the cards?” Trenton asked.   </p><p>“Depends on the question.” Carrie replied, dead-panned.  Trenton swallowed nervously.</p><p>“And this has to be the last question.” Willie announced looking at his watch.  “Jules you’re booked into the studio in about an hour.  Dad will be there.  We don’t wanna be late.”</p><p>All girls nodded, knowing that an irritated Caleb Covington was something to avoid.  Even though to Caleb both Flynn and Julie were his golden children when it came to business he was ALL business.  And no one messes with his business.</p><p>“So can I ask how you knew that you were with your one.” he paused as four pairs of eyes stared at him.  “Because you know Flynn didn’t get together with Reggie until like last year and Carrie mentioned her and Nick broke up and –“</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Carrie waved away his prattling.  “Jules?”</p><p>Julie licked her lips, contemplating.</p><p>“When Luke accepted that Willie being in my life is non-negotiable even before he found out Willie was bi.” She stated flicking a smile at her best friend.</p><p>“Can you elaborate?” Trenton asked quietly, silently excited that he was getting to ask the questions many, MANY interviewers would kill for.</p><p>Willie and Julie stared at one another silently.</p><p>“Okay so I dated on and off prior to Luke –“</p><p>“I mean she is hot.” Willie grinned.  “Just look at her!”</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“You know he’s not wrong, Jules.” Carrie told her.  “Which was why half the girls in high school were jealous of you.”</p><p>“Oh like you can talk, Miss Beauty Queen.” Julie sniped at her playfully.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we all were hot in high school.” Flynn waved.  “Continue.”</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And each guy I dated diiiiiddddn’t really like the fact that Willie was a permanent fixture in my life.”</p><p>“Well look at me.” Willie sassed.  “I’m amazing.”</p><p>Julie just stared at him, unamused.</p><p>“I will admit though there were times I would blow them off because Mr Amazing here would call and need help.”</p><p>Flynn lifted slim shoulders.</p><p>“To be fair we all did that for each other.  Wasn’t only you and Willie.  You would do the same for me as well.”</p><p>“Yeah but Willie was the issue.  He was older, good-looking and super affectionate with both of us that had the guys I was dating seeing green.”</p><p>“I have these blinding migraines and ever since we were young Jules figured out how to relieve them –“</p><p>“Yeah I was too impatient to learn –“Flynn laughed.  </p><p>“- by massaging certain pressure points on my head.” Willie said.  “She gives the BEST massages.”</p><p>“Okay – so how does this tie in with Luke?” Trenton asked.</p><p>“The day after Flynn’s 18<sup>th</sup> and I had been dating Luke for about a year?  He had met Willie on and off as Willie was travelling learning the business from his dad.  The day after the birthday, Luke and I were sleeping and –“</p><p>“I had this massive migraine.” Willie supplied.  “Like it was a killer.”</p><p>“Willie literally climbed into bed with Luke and Julie –“ Flynn spoke up.</p><p>“Wrapped himself around me and was almost crying in pain –“</p><p>“Only for Luke to wake up as Julie started massaging my scalp.  You would think that he’d be pissed that another man would invite himself to his bed with his girlfriend.” Willie stated an affectionate smile crossing his face.  “ – but instead he asked if he could get me some water and pain killers.  When I told him those don’t really work, only Jules and her magic fingers he just smiled, wrapped an arm around the both of us and then promptly went back to sleep.” He shook his head remembering.</p><p>“And that was how I knew Luke Patterson was my one.” Julie told them.  “He accepts my relationship with Willie when others would not.”</p><p>Trenton grinned.</p><p>“Okay then.  Willie?  How did you know Alex was the one for you?”</p><p>“When he learnt to do Julie’s magical head massage.” Flynn laughed.  “Like he literally spent hours learning it, trialled it out on a number of us before anxiously offering his services to Willie.”</p><p>“Who didn’t believe him at first.” Julie told them, pointing a finger at the man in question.</p><p>“But –“he held up a finger in his defence.  “ – Alex was spending the night one time and it suddenly hit me and rather than wake Julie up he insisted that he’d give me my head massage.  I was in too much pain to argue and then realised he was just as good – if not better – than Julie.  I knew then and there he was the one for me.”</p><p>“Wow, okay.  Unconventional but okay.  Carrie?”</p><p>Carrie sighed, staring at her friends.</p><p>“When he made me realise exactly how toxic my dad was.” Silence fell on the friends as they all smiled their support.  “We weren’t together at the time, but still friendly and Nick had been hanging out with Jules and Flynn a lot.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Us and Nick were always all good, considered ourselves friends, but Nick’s loyalty was to Carrie which we understood.” Julie stated.</p><p>“We broke up because I accused him of liking Jules –“</p><p>“Which was total nonsense.  Because Nick’s has always been about Carrie since we were 14.” Flynn interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah, but my brain wouldn’t let me believe that. Well, my brain that my father was rewiring.  He was the one that insinuated that Nick was more into Julie than me because who wouldn’t be?”</p><p>“Yeah your dad’s obsession with Julie is concerning.” Flynn muttered.</p><p>“I think it’s more your dad’s obsession with my mom that kinda filtered down to me.” Julie said honestly an uncomfortable look on her face.</p><p>“Anyways we were at the Orpheum when Julie was playing with the boys and dad got tickets.  During the entire performance he compared Julie’s brilliantly flawless performance to my lacklustre one the night before.  He was slowly stripping away any and all confidence I had –“</p><p>“See the thing was –“Julie interrupted holding up a finger and leaning forward, her face a mask of irritation.  “ – that supposedly lacklustre performance got you signed up with Andie Taylor and Destiny Management on one of the highest contracts to date.  And everyone knows how hard it is to impress Andie.”</p><p>“And everything, from the lyrics to the music to the dance moves was you.” Flynn insisted.</p><p>“Even my dad was impressed.” Willie told her, winking.  “And we all know that my dad is harder to impress than Andie Taylor.”</p><p>Carrie smiled at her friends, loving them all so much right now.</p><p>“ – and little did I know Nick was behind us, listening to the entire rant.” Carrie licked her lips.  “ – he knew that my dad would do this to me but had not ever witnessed it.  I think whatever dad was saying pissed him off majorly because suddenly he was before me, taking my hand, barely sparing my father a glance and pulled me away from him.”</p><p>“Nick was with us that night.” Flynn told them. “ – had disappeared because he wanted to say hi to Carrie –“</p><p>“And appeared half-way through the set with Carrie.” Willie finished.</p><p>“He just told us Carrie was with him –“ Flynn continued.</p><p>“In a tone of voice that we’ve never heard from him before.” Willie said.</p><p>“- and they accepted it.  Even Miss Sassy-Pants over there.” Carrie laughed pointing at a pouting Flynn.</p><p>“Nick had this look on his face that told me something was up, so for once I left it alone.” Flynn grinned. </p><p>“Surprising I know!” Julie mock whispered laughing when Flynn poked her tongue out at her.</p><p>“After the set when the band had joined us, Trevor made his way over –“</p><p>“Ignoring his son whom he hadn’t spoken to in literal months –“Flynn complained speaking of Bobby.</p><p>“And started creepily complimenting Julie as if it was only Julie on stage and not the boys and Julie.” Willie said.</p><p>“He started then saying how I needed to be at Julie’s perfection because I had a long, LONG way to go –“</p><p>“To which Julie said that Carrie had her own perfection.  Different from hers but no less or better and that he shouldn’t compare –“</p><p>“Even back then when I thought you hated me you stuck up for me.” Carrie smiled grabbing Julie’s hand.</p><p>“He was creeping me out.  And I never hated you, just confused as to why our friendship went up in smoke.” Julie grinned.</p><p>“Reggie was literally holding Flynn back –“Willie remembered laughing.</p><p>“He had me all wrapped up with a hand over my mouth and everything!” Flynn muttered, throwing her hands up.</p><p>“Because you know you would’ve said something that would’ve gotten you into trouble.” Willie told her.  “Or us kicked out of the Orpheum.”</p><p>“What he was saying to Carrie was bullshit!” Flynn told him.  “We wouldn’t even say the shit he was telling her and we were supposed to be enemies back then.”</p><p>“Bobby told his father to back off –“Julie remembered.</p><p>“To which he turned his venom on Bobby.” Carrie sighed, loving the relationship she had with her brother now.  They had always been at odds when they were kids, but now it was how their relationship should be.</p><p>“No one noticed the boiling pot that was Nick who was getting steadily more and more furious at what was coming out of Trevor’s mouth.” Flynn said almost gleefully.</p><p>“Too be honest he was the least likely to explode.  Reggie had his hands full with Flynn, Jules was trying to calm Bobby AND Luke down because Luke wasn’t liking the way one of his best friends father’s was looking at his girlfriend and I was trying to calm an anxiety ridden Alex down because he was worried that we’d all end up in jail for assaulting Trevor Wilson.” Willie laughed.</p><p>“But enter Nick.  Carrie’s knight-in-shining-armour.” Flynn grinned.</p><p>“Easy-going, always has a smile, probably besides Reggie is the nicest one of the group Nick snapped.” Julie grinned too, tapping Carrie on the forearm.</p><p>“Can’t even remember what dad was saying at the time but Nick got up all in my dad’s face and pushed him back.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know Nick had a scary voice, but he so does.” Flynn stated.</p><p>“Called my dad a used has been who had NEVER written a song in his life –“</p><p>“And that at least Carrie wrote all her own songs –“</p><p>“And said that if he had even a smidgen of the talent Carrie had then maybe he wouldn’t be the bitter old man he is taking his frustration out on his two amazingly talented kids –“</p><p>“-obsessed with a woman who is the same age as his youngest kid –“ Willie pointed out.</p><p>“- and that really the reason why he was famous was because he was riding on the coat tails of Julie’s mom –“ Flynn said.</p><p>“Who use to write all his songs back in the day –“ Willie stated.</p><p>“And that at least Carrie had talent.  And star power.  And was amazing.  And beautiful.  And –“Julie grinned at Carrie was flushed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Nick said all those things. And it was then I realised Nick was my one.  We weren’t even together at the time –“</p><p>“But they soon got back together after that!” Flynn teased.</p><p>“And not only did I reconcile my relationship with Nick but with everyone else as well.” Carrie finished.</p><p>Trenton blew out a breath.  This whole thing was like – wow.</p><p>“Flynn?  How did you know Reggie was the one?”</p><p>“When he kissed me at my birthday party last year and told me – actually told me – to stop being stubborn and realise that there will be no one else for me but him.” Flynn smiled winking at Trenton.</p><p>“Which is kinda funny because everyone thought it would be Flynn who would make the first move and not Reggie.” Carrie interjected.</p><p>“Blew us all away, especially when he got this determined look on his face and just went in for the kiss.” Willie laughed.</p><p>“Did it in front of Flynn’s dad and her brothers, which makes him a very brave man.” Carrie continued.</p><p>“But Uncle J and the boys have always liked Reggie so there was no problem there.” Julie went on.</p><p>“And thus the stories of us and our soul mates.” Flynn gave a mocking bow, preening as her friends clapped mockingly.</p><p>Trenton shook his head.  You could definitely see how close this group was with the finishing each other’s sentences, the carrying on of the stories and the way they all just got each other.  It was chaotic to listen to, entertaining as well, but trying to follow one person and then another was dizzying.</p><p>“And that –“ Carrie turned to the camera, cutting off the game before Trenton could get anything else in. “ – is the very special edition of Truth and Drink –“</p><p>“The very chaotic edition.” Flynn laughed.</p><p>“And it was more us reminiscing than anything else –“ Willie interrupted, this time dodging a swipe from an irritated Carrie.</p><p>“ –this very –“ Carrie said through her teeth, shooting both of them a narrowed eye glare that had them laughing. “- chaotic, different and special edition of Truth and Drink with –“</p><p>“Flynn Johnson!” Flynn waved prettily at the camera.</p><p>“Willie Covington.” Willie gave a bow, causing both Carrie and Julie to shake their heads at him.</p><p>“Julie Molina.”</p><p>“And Carrie Wilson.  Thank you for joining us and tune in next time when we will have Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer and Luke Patterson on the show.”</p><p>Flynn and Willie started laughing.</p><p>“Bruh it you think THIS was chaotic –“Willie laughed talking to Trenton.</p><p>“Just wait for them.  And make sure Nick is here so Carrie doesn’t commit double homicide –“ Flynn told him.</p><p>“Because I really don’t want my best friend to kill my boyfriend and a man I consider my brother.” Julie finished laughing as Carrie threw her hands up.  “Alex will be fine.” Julie told Trenton.  “She actually likes Alex.”</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be able to use ANY of today’s footage?” Carrie’s editor whispered to Trenton who shrugged almost helplessly.</p><p>Trenton hesitated before answering, watching as all four friends continued to tease and roast each other, envious of their connection.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t even know.”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>